


7 ways to say "I love you"

by wordsandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bi, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mild Smut, Scorbus, Slash, Slytherin, archive warning might apply to one chapter later on, between albus and scorpius of course, former scorrose, hints of onesided drarry, leave a comment if you want smut, mainly unnecessary fluff, no really romantic scorrose interaction though, not sure yet whether or not to add smut, slytherin boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandtea/pseuds/wordsandtea
Summary: ..without actually saying "I love you."After Scorpius breaks up with Rose, Albus still does not think he has a chance with his best friend, not really. Yet, if you unconditionally love someone, your actions speak for themselves, and while Scorpius is not consciously aware of his feelings, part of him probably always knew this boy with emerald green eyes was meant to be with him from the beginning, whether as friends or lovers, almost like they were born under the blessing of the same star. (Delete the "almost". They are. And while his brain doesn't quite dare to believe yet, every fibre of his being knows.)





	1. Prologue

7 ways to say "I love you" without actually saying "I love you". 

 

1\. When he cries, you don’t tell him to move on.  
You hug him.  
You soothe him until it is okay.

2\. You tease him.  
Not in a sexual way.  
Maybe not even in a romantic way.  
(Oh, wait. Delete that.) (You can’t help teasing him in a romantic way.)

3\. When he has a nightmare,  
or when he is scared,  
you sleep next to him.  
You hold his hand.  
You let him know that he is not as alone as he thinks he is.

4\. You buy him flowers.  
Or chocolate.  
Or both.  
(He loves chocolate frogs.)

5\. Even when you should call it a night already,  
you still ask him for one last dance.  
Between beds and messy trunks,  
moonlight bathing the room in silver.  
(And green.)

6\. You kiss him.  
You kiss him out of the blue,  
in the heat of a moment,  
without actually thinking.  
(Not like you ever think at all.)  
(Not around him.)  
(He bewitches your mind.)

7\. He already knows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: When he cries, you don’t tell him to move on.  
> You hug him.  
> You soothe him until it is okay.

Albus was on his way back from the kitchen when it happened. He had sneaked out of the common room when Rose had been helping him and Scorpius out with their Arithmancy homework. Well, actually, she hadn’t really been helping them out. Or she had been, in the beginning.  
While Scorpius was actually keen on studying and learning new things, Albus – obviously – wasn’t. And Albus was not really one to keep quiet for a very long time. Actually, he couldn’t even shut up for ten seconds. (Which already was quite a long time, if you asked him.)

“This is complete and utter bullshit, I swear on Salazar’s bloody life,” he had yelled after he had gotten the, as Rose said, "simplest part" wrong for the fifth time.  
Scorpius had laughed. “Actually, it is, but I’m afraid the dear guy you are swearing on is kind of dead already.”  
Rose, however, hadn’t been quite as approving. “This complete and utter bullshit is actually pretty important if you want to get your NEWTs,” she had said with a voice as cold as the skin temperature Salazar probably had by now.

To Albus’ confusion, Rose hadn’t minded him with a single glare. She had just stared at Scorpius, internally trying to get him to agree with her. Albus supposed there was a deeper silent conversation between them going on as well as Scorpius shook his head, but he couldn’t get his finger on it. He had never been good at telling what was going on within the minds of people. Except for Scorpius, but the fair boy hadn’t returned his gaze.  
“Rose, I am pretty sure neither Albus nor I will need Arithmancy ever again in our lives. We literally only gave it a shot because you wanted me to.” Scorpius’ voice had remained calm, even though his jaw had been clenched.

“Then why did my bonehead of a cousin take that class as well?” Rose had shot back, leaning further towards Scorpius. She had been wearing lipstick, Albus realised; she didn’t usually put on lipstick.  
“At least I am smart enough to water my plants regularly – what happened to the rose Scorp gave you last week, huh?” He pouted.  
“It is rotting because it has no roots, you stupid child!”  
“Oh, I am stupid?”

Even though she had mentioned him, insulted him in fact, he couldn’t figure out a proper answer – one that would actually answer her question. Yeah, why had he taken that class? He didn’t care about Arithmancy at all. He didn’t care much about his cousin either, which was due to the way she had treated him after he had befriended Scorpius – and especially to the way she had been treating Scorpius himself.  
But he had to admit that she was treating him good now that she was his girlfriend, even though he didn’t like it. Or approved of it. But he didn’t have a say concerning that matter. 

However, Scorpius had been there to answer for him. “Because this bonehead of your cousin happens to be my friend,” he answered calmly, the tip of his toes nudging against Albus’ knuckle reassuringly. He had stayed there, just faintly touching his friend, even though he hadn’t looked at him. And Albus had understood that he couldn’t. And he had kept quiet.  
“That doesn’t justify that you two stick together all the time! I am your girlfriend, and I need some time alone with you!”  
“Oh, well I need some time alone with him as well!” Albus hissed at her. So much to keeping quiet.

Scorpius had bitten his lip. Some would have thought it was a nervous or angry habit, but Albus knew Scorpius had hardly been able to keep himself from smiling. “Albus, I don’t think you are actually getting what she is talking about.” Rose groaned in frustration.  
“Huh? What is she talking about, then?”  
This had been the moment when Rose finally snapped. “I am talking about the sex we are not having because you act like you are his shadow! I mean, I am okay with holding hands with my boyfriend while you are around; I am okay with kissing my boyfriend while you are around; but there are some things we would like to do alone!”

If there was one thing Albus didn’t want to think about, then it was Scorpius and Rose having sex.  
Scorpius had sighed. “That is a pretty bad argument as, Rose, I have never once expressed the wish to get intimate with you.”  
“You what?” Rose had stood up, and her red bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.  
Scorpius had sat straight and met her gaze with surprisingly sedate silver-blue eyes. “Besides the fact that you could have talked to me, I never expressed the wish to have sex with you, which does neither refer to your looks nor my sexuality or will to reproduce or whatever. It just is what it is.”

“Okay, I think I’ll just –,” Albus had started to mention while getting up, but Rose interrupted him immediately.  
“One more word, Albus, I dare you,” she had hissed.  
Albus had growled at her. “I’ll get food,” he had finished his sentence and tramped towards the door. A few first years had jumped out of his way, but not many people had cared about his dramatic exit. He still was a Potter in Slytherin, after all. Not many people cared about someone like him.

 

After he had gotten a few pastries and three bottles of warm butterbeer, he returned to the dungeons and was just about to say the password when Rose burst out of the common room, her face hot and wet. 

“Oh, come on, get over it,” he sneered as he still wasn’t really in the mood to meet her with a smile.  
“He broke up with me,” she whispered. Albus now realised that she was trembling in shock, her eyes wide open. Not sure as to what to do or what to say, he offered her one butterbeer.  
“No thanks,” she sobbed and let herself fall against the cold grey stone wall. 

“Um,” Albus said. She didn’t answer. Instead, she rubbed the reddish lipstick off of her face.  
“May I ask why?” he tried again.  
“No, you may not!” 

"Is it because he doesn't wanna have sex?" Albus asked, being the very helpful person he was.  
"No!" Rose snapped, but her shoulders fell. She sighed. “It was hopeless right from the start. When I first agreed to go out with him, I pondered it, but I thought I was wrong. Turns out I was right. He was already dating someone else, actually.”

“What? No, no, he loves you.” It hurt to say that. It really did. But if Scorpius had been dating someone else, Albus would have known.  
“I thought so, too,” Rose smiled at him with tears still running over her face. “But I knew he didn’t. And I knew he thought he did. I just hoped – I was hoping he would do, eventually.”  
Albus frowned. “Rose, that must be a misunderstanding. Scorp, he loves you.”

“You really are a bonehead.” Rose shook her head. “I just want you to know, I don’t blame you. And I don’t really blame him, either.”  
Albus cocked his head to the left side. “Huh?”  
“Bonehead.” Rose laughed sadly. “I am sorry for snapping earlier. It was never about sex. I just, I don't know, talked without thinking."

"You do that pretty often," Albus admitted. He smiled faintly. "Both of us do that."  
Rose sighed. "I am sorry for how I treated you back then. Both of you. I guess that’s just karma, and it’s alright.” She took a deep breath. As she turned to leave, she smiled – still teary-eyed, but Rose was a strong girl. Albus didn’t like to admit it, but she was, without a single doubt. He wondered if he might get along with her again at some point.  
Maybe.

 

Mildly confused and only faintly frowning, he entered the Slytherin common room. He couldn’t spot his friend anywhere – and Scorpius was pretty easy to spot with his abnormally blond hair, really – so he went to the only place he thought he would go after breaking up with his girlfriend: Right behind the closed curtains of his bed.  
Albus’ bed, to be more accurate. 

Scorpius had started that habit within their first year here in Hogwarts. Up to now, Albus still wasn’t sure why, but his friend was completely and utterly terrified of thunder storms.  
A few weeks after the classes had started there had been a storm, a pretty mighty one. Lighting and thunder had been ruling the sky, and while Albus had thought it looked incredibly beautiful, he had found Scorpius sneaking in next to him after a few minutes. They had shared chocolate frogs and talked to each other until the morning sun had reminded them that the storm had stopped a few hours ago, and soon it had become a habit between the both of them that, whenever one of them was scared or sad, they would simply sleep in one bed. They were big enough here in Hogwarts, after all.

Which, of course, led to one of them just crawling into the other’s bed to look for comfort, even if they weren’t there. Their roommates – well, they tolerated it.

“Were you cheating on my cousin?” He asked sceptically as he pulled the emerald green curtains of his bed open.  
Scorpius sat on the corner of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on them with his silvery blue eyes stirring with something Albus thought was agony.  
Immediately, Albus’ provocative attitude dropped. 

“Hey, Scorp. Come here.” He didn’t fake a soft smile when he sat down on his side of the bed and opened his arms. Scorpius would tell him so stop anyways if he would do that. The real Albus with his honest emotions was all Scorpius wanted to see from him, always.

He didn’t even blink. Scorpius had crawled over and was in his arms within a heartbeat, his face buried in the crook of Albus’ neck. He was quite uncomfortably half-sitting on his lap, but Albus didn’t even try to be bothered. Instead, his left hand ran circles over Scorpius’ back while he found the other one clutched in the blond, soft hair he so adored.  
From what Albus could tell, Scorpius wasn’t crying, not yet, but he could feel him shaking.  
“I broke up with her,” he finally confessed, his usually gentle voice unsteady.

“I know,” Albus whispered while pulling his friend closer. He would love to say that right then, all he cared about were his concerns and cheering Scorpius up, that he didn’t even realise his scent or the warmth of his body or how incredibly soft his hair was or how much he cherished him.  
Of course he did.  
He smelled like chocolate and fresh parchment and nights spent under a cloudless sky. Nobody could possibly not notice this, Albus thought.

“I hurt her.” Scorpius’ grip around him tightened.  
“She’ll be fine.” His voice sounded soothing, he hoped so at least while gently rocking him. “She is strong. Just like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.”  
“They will hate me, Al,” Scorpius said despondently.  
“It’s fine. They would never hate someone for following his heart,” Albus soothed.

“I couldn’t be with her any longer.”  
“I understand. It’s fine.”  
“I couldn’t stand the way she treated you.”

Albus froze in the middle of his movements. His mouth opened for another round of “I understand, it’s fine”, but his tongue wouldn’t move.  
It would be a lie if he said, “I understand”. And he didn’t lie to Scorpius. He would lie to anybody, but not to him.  
“Albus?” He could feel how Scorpius let go of him slowly, but he was not physically able to stop him.

“You,” Albus started just as slowly, thinking twice about every word before actually pronouncing it, “broke up with her,” he swallowed thickly, “because of me?”  
Scorpius looked down at the green bed sheets. His hand smoothed the soft fabric, but Albus figured he was not really aware of that movement.  
Albus waited patiently. Well, not really patiently, actually. But he didn’t want to force an answer. Maybe he misinterpreted something. If Scorpius would simply get up and leave now, it would be okay.

(Of course it wouldn’t.)

Finally, Scorpius sighed. He looked up, sad eyes meeting Albus’ green ones. “Of course I did, Albus.”  
Albus shivered barely visibly while he released the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. But then he saw a single tear running down Scorpius’ already reddened cheeks, and he, quite frustrated over himself and his stupid crush, talked some sense to himself. (Though he could almost hear a dark voice within his head whisper, “do your crushes usually last for six years?”)

“Why?” He tried to ignore the voice as he hugged his friend again. 

(Yes, friend, over and out.)

Scorpius visibly took a deep breath. “I understand she wanted some time alone with me. But she never understood why I wanted to spend time alone with you. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t replace you for the world.”  
The raven haired boy smiled, even though his heart felt like it was bursting. Or maybe even because his heart felt like bursting. “You already did that when you turned back time. Replacing the world for me. I didn’t mean to make you to do that again.” 

“But I wanted to. And I should have done that a long time ago.” Scorpius’ voice broke.  
“She said you were already dating someone else. You weren’t, right? You would never cheat on her.” Albus knew he was probably ruining the mood, but he had to know. He couldn’t be wrong. Scorpius was so good and pure and charming, he would never cheat on anyone. 

“I didn’t. And I didn’t want to hurt her either but,” Scorpius stopped to gasp for air. When he continued speaking, he was sobbing. “But you are so much more important.”  
By now, Albus couldn’t help crying either. (I love you.) 

“It will be okay, Scorp,” he muttered. (I love you.)  
“I know.”

Scorpius’ tears soaked his shirt, but Albus hold him tighter with every time his body trembled with sobs.  
When Scorpius stopped sobbing, Albus held him until he was asleep.

(I love you.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. You tease him.  
> Not in a sexual way.  
> Maybe not even in a romantic way.  
> (Oh, wait. Delete that.) (You can’t help teasing him in a romantic way.)

When Scorpius woke up the next morning, Albus already was awake. He hadn’t really gotten much sleep at all as he was still trying to process what had happened the other day, but this was a thing too big for him to wrap his mind around.

 

There had been _something_ within Scorpius, something within these eyes that had him feeling a certain way he wasn’t able to name yet.

 

(Quit the poetic bullshit. Of course part of him was still hoping for a happy end for the two of them after all. Was there any way for someone in love to stop hoping?)

 

A quiet chuckle escaped Albus’ lips as Scorpius squinted at him with bloodshot eyes that were perfectly underlined by the Malfoy-eye-bags-of-doom. “Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine today?” He grinned at the blonde boy, but his voice was soft, just in case.

 

(Just in case Scorpius might break down again? Yeah, exactly.)

 

The atmosphere around Scorpius eased a little. “You don’t look much better yourself,” he grumbled back, but a gentle smile tucked on the corners of his lips as well.

 

Then, he looked down his body. “You let me sleep in my clothes? What kind of friend are you?” Scorpius groaned as he sat up, massaging his head.

 

“Your best one.” One of Albus’ brows shot upwards. He didn’t master this gesture as well as Scorpius did, but he was getting there. “If you’d wanted me to undress you, you could have just said so,” he stated, hiding his real feelings behind a smirk, like he always did when it came down to this.

 

Instead of an answer, a pillow hit his face. “God, Albus, at least buy me dinner first,” Scorpius laughed as he pulled the curtains open, revealing the bright autumn sunlight that was floating through the dark green painted room, lightening the walls in a way that the forbidden forest sometimes looked like when the sun was shining from just above the horizon.

 

“Oh, really?” Albus threw the pillow back at him. Judging by how high the sun was dancing on the sky, their roommates were probably awake since quite a long time and either using their free Saturday to study or to get ready for the Quidditch match later – Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, the first match of the new year – so they wouldn’t have to worry about bothering them. “I thought you were rather easy to have.”

 

Before he could as much as blink, he was suddenly on his back, hands pressed down by Scorpius, and his grin made the room so much brighter than the sun ever could. “Oh, _I_ am the one who’s easy to have?”

 

“Come on, Scorp. I could get you laid by the end of the week.” Albus made use of the surprise momentum and pushed Scorpius off of him, pinning him against the bed.

 

Scorpius winked at him. “Thinking pretty much about getting me laid, hm?” He began to try to get the upper hand again, so Albus outright climbed on top of him, trapping him beneath his legs.

 

Albus laughed and winked back. “Only thing ever on my mind, really,” he answered.

 

(I love you.)

 

Shaking his head, Scorpius smirked at him. “You are unbelievable, Al,” he murmured, but raised his hands in defeat. “But okay, you won, now get your ass off of me.”

 

Albus sticked his tongue out. “What’s the magic word?”

 

“The magic word is get the fuck off of me, idiot,” Scorpius chuckled.

 

“Touché,” Albus admitted and rolled off of him. “Breakfast?”

 

Scorpius pointed towards the window. “Not to bring you down, but I think breakfast’s over.”

 

“No way!” Albus cried out. “I want pancakes! No, I _need_ pancakes! And maple syrup. Oh sweet maple syrup...”

 

Scorpius threw another pillow at him. “Oh, I’m going through a breakup but _you_ need pancakes?”

 

Albus bit his bottom lip. “I’m sorry–“

 

Scorpius shushed him almost immediately. “It’s fine. My choice. You shut up.”

 

“But –“ Albus tried again, only for Scorpius to lift his Malfoy-dom-brow at him.

 

“Now, how about we visit the house elves and try to get a room for you and the maple syrup?”

 

*”’~O~’”*

 

 

They didn’t have to get a room for Albus and the maple syrup in the end, Albus was able to control his hunger in a way that made his relationship with pancakes and syrup seem appropriate – or at least appropriate enough for Scorpius to agree they could settle for the Slytherin common room without being accused of PDA.

 

(Albus did have some practice in regard of hiding his feelings, after all.)

 

Not that it mattered – they were pretty much alone there except for a small group of fifth-years who, judging by the few talk shreds they picked up on while they walked past them, were waiting for their friend who was still getting ready upstairs. Everyone else was probably already on the way to the Quidditch field.

 

“You wanna go see the match?” Scorpius asked Albus one the boy had finished his make-out session with the syrup.

 

Albus stared at him. “Did I ever wanna see a match ever? Like, _ever_?”

 

Scorpius chuckled quietly. “No, not really.”

 

Suddenly suspicious, Albus leaned towards him. “Do _you_ want to?”

 

Scorpius shook his head resolutely. “Salazar, no.”

 

“I don’t really wanna see Rose,” he added after a small pause, “and since she didn’t miss one single match ever since we started dating, I figure she is gonna be there.”

 

“Are you alright, Scorp?” Albus bumped against him and inspected the side profile of his friend. He didn’t look as bad as he had thought yesterday. Actually, he looked at peace of once. Still, he was worried.

 

“I am.” Scorpius smiled at him for a moment, before reaching forward and brushing his thumb over Albus’ cheek. “Maple syrup. Kinda ruins your badass look,” he explained sheepishly.

 

Albus couldn’t help but stare at him. Despite touching each other all the time ( _Don’t you dare to think weird stuff now, Al_ ), it still sent small thunder bolts through his veins every time.

 

But then, Scorpius’ hand was gone, and there really wasn’t anything he should worry about, by Salazar’s head.

 

“So what are we going to do? Study?” Albus managed to ask eventually.

 

“What is wrong with you? You want to _study_?” Scorpius grinned at him. “I can’t even remember when the last time you said we should study was.”

 

Albus shrugged, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. “You asked whether I want to see a Quidditch game, so I’m not sure who the crazy one here is.”

 

“Well, Rose always forced me to see them, which was kinda understandable since she’s Ravenclaw’s keeper and everything.” Scorpius unconsciously mirrored Albus, shrugging helplessly as well.

 

Albus looked at him softly. His friend deserved so much better, and by that he didn’t even mean himself. Scorpius just deserved _better_. “Well then, if you don’t wanna study – which I can’t understand _at all_ – we should just go outside anyways. Weather’s nice.”

 

“ _Weather’s nice_? Are you sick?” Scorpius chuckled. “Since when do you care about the weather?”

 

Albus grinned at him. “Since now.”

 

*”’~O~’”*

 

They didn’t bother to even go near the Quidditch field. They could hear the screaming though, and both silently agreed that they didn’t want to have to do anything with that shit.

 

Albus had been right though – the weather _was_ nice, a gentle sun gleaming softly above them, tinting the whole world in soft golden and orange colours.

 

(It made Scorpius’ hair shine even brighter, and his silvery eyes sparkled in a way Albus hadn’t seen in a long time.)

 

They continued to wander across the meadow behind the castle that led down to the forbidden forest, and slowly the screams coming from the quidditch pitch were covered by the sound of Scorpius laughing and Albus’ silly jokes and colourful birds chirping within the branches of sky-touching trees.

 

It wasn’t until they heard the far-away announce of “and another point for Hufflepuff” that Scorpius suddenly stopped.

 

“Scorp?” A orange-brown leaf swirled past them, softly sliding onto the ground a few metres away.

 

“You see,” Scorpius paused shortly, “I might have something I should tell you. Should have probably told you a long time ago already, but I’m quite a chicken I guess.”

 

“And what a chick you are,” Albus grinned.

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him. “I’m serious, Al.”

 

Albus slowed down, leaves crunching beneath his combat boots. “What is it?” He brushed his dark hair out of his face as he looked up to his friend, who stood a few metres away from him, intensely surveying the ground.

 

When Scorpius didn’t answer, he sat down right where they were – left to them the castle with its bold stone walls guarding the magic inside, right to them the forbidden forest they had entered over and over again but never long enough to see if they could actually stand up against the dangers it beard.

 

And in the middle, on the seemingly endless meadow, was them, lost with the late afternoon sun and funny coloured leaves and the screams from the quidditch field from far, far behind.

 

Scorpius slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, cross-legged.

 

Albus glared at him. “So, what is it? Must be quite something if you didn’t tell me in all these years,” he asked gently, his shoulder nudging Scorpius’. The touch was soft and warm, like everything always was with Scorpius.

 

“You see, I don’t want this to change anything between us, and I know it’s probably really weird because we’ve been sleeping in the same bed since, like, ever, and –“

 

Albus knew Scorpius would never get to the point like this, so he put an arm around him and shuffled a little closer to him. “Scorp, nothing’s ever going to change between us.”

 

( _Sadly._ )

 

“You’re the first one I’m telling this, though I guess Rose might me highly suspecting it,” Scorpius said, his blue-ish grey eyes darting off into the distance.

 

Albus smiled. “In fact, you are telling me nothing right now.” He tightened his grip slightly, silently promising him to not let go.

 

(As if he’d ever let go of Scorpius.)

 

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m – kind of – um.” He cocked his head to one side, then to the other. Then, he sighed. “See? I really am _such_ a chicken.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend chicken,” Albus answered soothingly.

 

“You see.” Scorpius took a deep breath. “I’m bisexual. And now that the thing with Rose is over and we are still sleeping in on bed, I thought I should probably tell you.”

 

Albus frowned, being the utterly intelligent young man he was. “What does Rose have to do with that?”

 

Scorpius glared at him for a few seconds. “Nothing,” he then said.

 

Albus was still staring at him. “Hmmmm,” he murmured, not knowing himself what exactly was going on inside his head. Was he happy? Was he relieved? Was he even surprised? Damn it, he couldn’t even say for sure whether or not he had only imagined Scorpius confessing that.

 

Scorpius frowned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Are you gonna say something any time soon or shall I come back tomorrow?”

 

“So you... you are bisexual?” Albus repeated slowly.

 

Scorpius sighed. “Yes, Albus, I am.”

 

“Oh.” Albus blinked. Then shrugged. Then looked At Scorpius again. “Okay.”

 

Yeah, his head was still not really working.

 

Scorpius took a shuddering breath. “Albus, could you please, I don’t know, comment on that? This is kinda really hard for me.”

 

Just like that, Albus eyes snapped wide open. “Fuck, Scorp, I’m sorry.” While his mind was still stumbling over the whole universe of possibilities of what to say now, his body made all the right choices for him, and he tackled Scorpius right into the grass, pulling his friend into a tight hug.

 

Scorpius chuckled, but he still sounded insecure. “So, everything’s fine?”

 

“Damnit, Scorp, why shouldn’t it be?” Albus pulled apart a few centimetres to look at his friend.

 

“Well, I don’t know, the person you’ve been sharing a bed with for the past few years is bisexual.” Scorpius raised his hands in some kind of a helpless attempt to support his words.

 

“Ohh, I never really told you, right?”

 

“Told me what?” Scorpius lifted one perfectly formed eyebrow at him.

 

Albus’ face cracked open into a wide grin. “Scorpius Malfoy, I think it’s about time you get to know that the ass you’ve been sharing a bed with for the past few years is hella gay,” he answered, laughing quietly in relief to spit at least _that_ out.

 

Scorpius chuckled. “Hella?”

 

Albus nodded seriously. “I swear to Salazar’s life.”

 

“Again, the poor guy’s dead,” Scorpius laughed, but it didn’t really matter to either of them.

 

Scorpius pulled him closer again, and Albus settled on resting his head right next to the crook of Scorpius’ neck. He could feel Scorpius’ chest vibrating underneath him in amusement as his eyes fluttered closed. “I also _hella_ enjoy being your friend,” he whispered quietly into Albus’ ear.

 

“Mhm, too,” Albus gave back. His body seemed determined to get the sleep back he had lost this night, and Albus wasn’t in the mood to complain. When he was with Scorpius, he felt as safe as he had never felt anywhere else, safer than he’d ever felt at his own home with his own family.

 

(I love you.)

 

“Are you gonna fall asleep up there?” Scorpius poked his side, and Albus wiggled his hip sleepily to push him away.

 

“Admit that you love it,” Albus pouted, and he heart Scorpius’ breath stop for a second. “We probably look really funny to others,” he then added with a quiet chuckle.

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “If you mean with _funny_ that everybody walking past here will pick on us for the rest of our school life here, then yes.”

 

“Nobody ever comes past here. Besides, Quidditch,” Albus complained, but he was already half asleep. Scorpius was damn comfortable, this wasn’t Albus’ fault.

 

 _This place belongs to us_ , Albus thought, _in the middle between the castle on the left to us and the forest right to us, nobody will come past us._

 

“I’ll wake you up if you get too heavy for me,” Scorpius warned him, and Albus didn’t bother to answer him any more than a small “mhmm.” (Which translates roughly into, _I love you_.)

 

When Albus' breath got slower and steady, Scorpius ran a hand through his friend’s dark curly hair. “And, yeah, I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters won't listen to me anymore. I told Scorpius he had to be Kind of down because he broke up with Rose, but he preferred it to be a fricking ball of fluff with Albus. Well. Not that I complain.


End file.
